


LUPINE

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Breeding, Community: kinkfest, Creature Draco Malfoy, F/M, HP Kinkfest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Impregnation, Kink, One Shot, Pheromones, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy Kink, Scent Kink, Smut, Smut Shot, Werewolf, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Draco, creature!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Draco was not an Alpha, not really. To truly take the mantle of Alpha one needed a pack and he was alone, utterly alone. Yet he had killed Fenrir, ripped his sire’s heart clean from his chest with his own clawed hand during the Battle of Hogwarts. That violent act had imparted on him an ancient magic. Pack magic. Alpha magic.He had first caught her potent scent that very night, it was a pure beacon amongst the oppressive metallic tang of blood and decay. He had known in that moment what it meant, that she was his. His mate.Written for HP Kinkfest 2020 - Dramione Breeding Prompt by TheLastLynx
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1794
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works, HP Kinkfest 2020, Hot Dramione Oneshots





	LUPINE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLastLynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLynx/gifts).



Draco stalked down one of Ministers seemingly endless corridors with long impatient strides. He reached up to rake his fingers through the strands of his platinum hair, his nails scraping against his scalp. The full moon was only three days away and its approach caused his skin to crawl. Irritable and impatient, the beast within was harder to tame as the lunar cycle neared its peak.   
  


A low rumble of a growl escaped him as his lip curled and he bared his teeth in an irate snarl. Fuck Greyback. Fuck Lord Fucking Voldemort. That bloody wanker, he had jumped at his first opportunity to throw Draco to the wolves, quite literally, to be turned. After all to the Dark Lord, children were nought but a means to punish the transgressions of the parents. His father's failure had brought upon him the greatest punishment a Pureblood patriarch could fathom. His sole heir reduced to a half breed.

In a sense he had been relieved to be free of his heritage. His father’s expectations. His enforced birthright. He was at last free to shape himself into the man he wished to be.

But had he really needed to become a Werewolf to discover his own path?

Fuck Voldemort and fuck Fenrir sodding Greyback.

As he approached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Draco suppressed his feral emotions and schooled his features. It would not do to lose his composure in the presence of his colleagues. His Lycanthropy was by no means a secret, but he preferred to maintain his facade of rigid poise while under the gaze of public’s scrutiny.

He rounded the corner, entering the expansive office space and inclined his head in a way of greeting towards the head Auror, the boy who lived bloody twice. Draco had sought amends in the wake of the war. His reputation as a skilled Auror had gone a long way to sway wizarding Britain’s collective opinion of him. The extensive knowledge he held surrounding the intricacies of the Dark Lords regime, not to mention his heightened senses had led to the capture of numerous Death Eaters. Including his own father.

Yes, he and Potter were on quite cordial terms these days. He could not say the same however for the bespectacled man’s ginger shadow.

"Ferret." Weasley sneered as Draco seated himself at his work desk. Leaning back into his rich leather chair he arched a single eyebrow before responding, "Good day, Weasel."

Weasley's impending retort caught in his throat as Granger sauntered through the room's entrance. He suppressed a primal growl as his nasal cavities became flooded with her scent.

Draco was not an Alpha, not really. To truly take the mantle of Alpha one needed a pack and he was alone, utterly alone. Yet he had killed Fenrir, ripped his sire’s heart clean from his chest with his own clawed hand during the Battle of Hogwarts. That violent act had imparted on him an ancient magic. Pack magic. Alpha magic.

He had first caught her potent scent that very night, it was a pure beacon amongst the oppressive metallic tang of blood and decay. He had known in that moment what it meant, that she was his. His mate.

Years had passed since that fateful night and the pull he had felt towards her had not abated, in fact it grew stronger with each passing day. He had tried to keep his distance, but the sweet, addictive temptation of her aroma had become his own personal hell. His price to pay for his past transgressions.

He would not cave to his baser instincts. He could... He _would_ cage the beast.

"Malfoy?" Potters voice broke him from his thoughts.

His eyes shot up, darting between the two men now flanking the very witch that embodied his deepest desire. His gaze prowled the length of her body, memorising every curve and swell of her shapely figure as he sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth.

"Huh?" He questioned pathetically.

"I asked if you would join us for lunch today Draco?" Granger repeated, her timbre like a sirens call to his ears.

She had stopped using his surname over a year past, but the effect of hearing his given name on her lips had yet to diminish. He felt himself lean towards her instinctively as if she had called to his very soul.

Abrupt realisation of his subtle action hit him and he braced his hand firmly against the table top, his knuckles turning white under the strain.

"I have a lot of parchment work to finalise." He supplied in way of an excuse.

Ron snorted. "Oh sod off Malfoy, you have no more to do then the rest of us. Get off your pompous arse and come to bloody lunch."

His silver eyes met her amber orbs and he felt his resolve waver. He could endure an hour at lunch, if only to savour her addictive scent. He would not touch her. He could not touch her.

"Fine." He conceded, standing up and straightening the cloth of his robes. 

Arriving at the entrance of a small cafe wedged in a quiet corner of Diagon Alley he paused. He needed to collect himself. He reached up to massage the tense muscles in his neck. "You three grab a table. I'll be in in a moment, I need a smoke."

The trio simply nodded their understanding and crossed the threshold without complaint. His habit was common knowledge these days, what no one knew was its cause. As the years had ground by at an agonising pace his leash of the wolf had lessened. The beast within him craved its mate. His resolve had only been diluted further when he had at last allowed is human half to concede to the truth of his desire. Hence his current situation.

Draco withdrew an ornately engraved silver cigarette case from his breast pocket, flipping it open with practiced hands. The scent of Wolfsbane flooded his nostrils and he felt himself snarl. It had been on a whim and from a place of desperation that he had decided to mix the magical plant with Muggle tobacco. But his hypothesis had proved effective, the mixture soothed his soul and caged his primal urges, if only for a sort while.

His long fingers removed a carefully rolled cylinder from the delicate tin and placed it between his lips. He snapped his fingers, generating a small flame in an impressive display of wandless magic. Holding his finger tips to the end of the Wolfsbane cigarette he watched it catch alight and inhaled deeply. Draco felt the smoke fill his lungs as his chest expanded and his muscles unclench an infinitesimal amount. With a sigh he exhaled a billowing cloud of hazy smoke. Even with his true nature once again tightly leashed, this was going to be a difficult encounter.

Draco entered the cafe and instantly froze, swearing under his breath colourfully. The daft Gryffindor’s had not chosen a regular table, they had instead seated themselves in a snug little booth by the window. Draco's eyes fell to the only available seat by Grangers side and he forced himself to school his features. He squared his shoulders and marched forward with controlled strides. Lowering himself onto the bench seat by her side, he adjusted himself, careful not to touch her in any way.

He sat and simply listened to his three companions chatter merrily amongst themselves. Their words drifted in and out of his perception, unable to consistently maintain focus in such close proximity to her compelling scent.

A young waitress approached the table, she was pretty enough he supposed. It had been so long since he had even looked at another witch with anything that resembled passing interest or desire. He had tried at first, after the war, to seek the comfort of a lovers embrace. However none could quench his thirst. Each time, despite his physical release he had been left hollow and wanting. It had been at least a year since he had given up on any hope that some inferior conquest could sate his needs.

"What can I get you sir?" The young waitress squeaked, her nerves evidently frayed by his notable demeanour.

Draco glanced to his companions, their eyes fixed on him expectantly. Clearly he was the last to order.

"Filet mignon. Rare, near bleu and a Firewhisky." He requested in a gruff tone.

"Why get them to cook it at all?" Weasley taunted, though his tone jovial.

Not in the mood to exchange quipped insults with the ginger git he simply shrugged. "Appearances’."

In a brief respite from the overwhelming sensual stimulus Granger provided he allowed himself to savour the taste of blood upon his tongue. Only second to the desire for his mate was his appetite for meat, fresh succulent meat. He closed his eyes gnawing at the chunk of flesh, willing himself to focus on it and it alone.

Suddenly he felt her thigh graze against his, sending a rampant heat racing throughout his now rigid body. His eyes snapped open wide and he swallowed hard. He coughed forcefully choking down the piece of steak as he pounded one fist against his chest. Their fleeting contact reverberated through his core, coaxing the wolf from its slumber.

He dismissed the contact as a mere accident and wrestled his desperate urge to reciprocate the touch. Conversation continued between the three Gryffindor's, his choking outburst unacknowledged save for the brief mirth laced snigger of Weasley. Although Draco could hear his companion’s vocalisations he had lost all ability to discern their connotation. His energy now solely channelled into maintaining his flimsy self-control.

Abruptly the warmth of her thigh was against him once more. This time however her touch was not fleeting, her pressure persisted, unmistakably intentional. He ran his tongue over his upper teeth, feeling his canines sharpen and descend. He needed to get a grip, re-established control. His bestial claws protruded from his finger tips and he sunk them into the flesh of his leg, feeling the hot trickle of blood. The pain was searing, yet still it did not distract him from the sensation of her heat against his. He felt his chest vibrate with a suppressed growl.

"Please do not hurt yourself Draco." She whispered so close to his ear that the clueless men across from them would not hear her plea. The heat of her breath and the condensed, intoxicating aroma of her washed over him with each syllable she uttered. Clenching his teeth, his jaw quivered as he felt himself grow stiff between the legs.

Without a modicum of warning the pad of her thumb ghosted across his knuckles and his mouth fell slack. He dropped his head swiftly so his blonde hair would fall to obscure his expression. Her deft fingers explored the details of his callused hand, swirling tantalising patterns in his own seeping blood before she entwined her fingers with his, pulling his sunken claws free of his flesh.

"You've been uncharacteristically silent today Malfoy, everything alright mate?" Harry enquired, a genuine hint of concern apparent in his tone. Draco thought to nod in response, but his limb locked body was incapable of even that.

Granger squeezed his hand beneath the tabletop before she spoke with absolute control. "You two head back to the office. I'll see Draco back to his apartment and ensure his potions are in order."

The two men nodded their understanding and clambered from the booth, Harry stopping briefly to finalise the check with the waitress on the way out.

"What the fuck are you doing Granger?" He snarled through clenched teeth.

Her hand did not so much as flinch atop his own as she responded calmly. "I'm taking you home."

At last she relinquished her grip on his hand and he felt a semblance of control return to him. She withdrew her wand and cast a swift series of non-verbal healing and cleansing charms before she gestured for him to rise from the booth.

Ensuring his robes would obscure his now throbbing erection he rose from the bench and made his way to the cafes exit. Stepping out into the cool street air he inhaled deeply. The quaint confines on the cafe had become saturated with her scent and it had come far too close to impeding his better judgement.

Sensing her behind him he turned to look down at her and growled out the words before he lost the nerve. "You need to stay away from me. You don't understand..."

She cut his words short, reaching up to cup her hand on his stubble lined jaw. He could not help himself, he shut his eyes tight and leaned into the contact as she whispered, "I understand perfectly."

He made to retort but his words were ripped from him as he felt the wrenching tug of Apparition behind his navel.

When the unpleasant sensation vanished he pried his eyelids open and noted they were now standing on his doorstep.

"Let us in Draco." She spoke, her tone closer to a command than a plea.

"No." He hissed.

Granger sighed and crossed her arms, "I know you want this."

Draco's eyes darted to the swell of her breast, emphasised by the nature of her stance. Oh Merlin. She had no idea just how desperately he wanted this, craved this. She couldn't know.

Evidently unpleased by his lack of response she continued, "I know you want this Draco and frankly I have grown weary of watching you supress it. Now... Let. Me. In."

He had not the slightest inclination as to why her command affected him so. Perhaps it was part of the ancient magic that bound them. But regardless of the reason his better sense left him in an instant and he found himself opening his door to her.

She barged past him and down the long corridor of his home. He watched her discard her pointed heels as she went. Granger swivelled barefoot at the end of his hall to glance back at him where he remained disoriented and seemingly frozen to his doorstep.

"Are you coming?" She questioned with an air of confidence.

He was unsure if it were his human or wolf half the drove him forward but he crossed the threshold into his own home, slamming the door shut behind him with a wandless flick of his wrist. Draco locked eyes with the witch and stalked his way down the hallway towards her, as if a predator closing in on its prey.

He forced himself to halt, just out of arms reach and caught an infuriated flash dance across Grangers amber orbs.

"Stop torturing yourself Draco! Stop torturing us both!" She cried out, stamping her foot in a juvenile yet endearing fashion.

Her statement knocked him off kilter and is eyes fell to the floor in dismay. Had he truly been torturing her?

The confusion must have been evident upon his face for she elaborated. "Do you think I haven’t felt it too? Our connection? The primal pull between us is so apparent it is palpable. I know that I am your mate Draco."

His eyes snapped to hers at the utterance of her emission and he felt his resolve shatter. He closed the distance between them in a single step and snaked his arm behind her back. Pulling her flush against him, he felt the growl that reverberated from his chest vibrate against her torso. He weaved his free hand into the wild curls at the nape of her neck, angling her head up to align with his. Without a moment of further hesitation he crashed his lips down upon hers and his senses were overcome. The smell of her. The feel of her. The taste of her.

The witch moaned into his mouth causing her lips to part and he seized the opportunity. His tongue dashed forward to lick across her bottom lip before he deepened their kiss in earnest.

Draco's hands trailed down the dips and curves of her body before grasping her shapely ass in both hands and hoisting her upward. She responded, wrapping her legs around him eagerly and grinding the heat of her core into his unmistakable, painfully confined erection.

With his witch firmly in his grasp he moved towards his bedroom door with ease. The wolf within roared to life, no longer shackled and utterly impatient to bond with its mate at last.

Draco brought his foot up and slammed the soul of his leather brogue against the timber of his bedroom door. Misjudging his fully awoken wolven strength the obstruction splintered at the hinges. He spared the damage no thought as he entered the room, his lips not once leaving hers.

Feeling his shins come into contact with the edge of his mattress he broke their kiss. He leant forward, laying Granger atop his silken bedding before relinquishing his grip on her and moving to stand.

Starring down at her he marvelled at her beauty. Her hair was splayed out in a halo of wild chestnut strands, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from their contact. A low possessive growl emanated from him as he brought his hands to his chest and ripped his button down wide open.

Granger inhaled sharply at the sight of his suddenly bare torso before smiling assuredly. Her nimble digits set about swiftly unfastening her own buttons before discarding the garment to the side.

The pair stilled, locking eyes with one and other. It were as if time slowed, Draco observed the steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. His ears focused in on the pounding rhythm of her heart and abruptly the world seemed to hasten. At speed he began to undress himself, Ganger following his lead, removing each item of clothing until she lay atop his sheets in naught but her matching emerald bra and panties.

Stepping out of his trousers he tossed his wand aside. There would be no point bothering with a contraception charm. The primal Alpha magic would overpower any such attempts. This was the reason he had avoided this moment for so long, his subconscious reminded him. He knew he should tell her the truth before it was too late.

She must have sensed his renewed hesitation, for Granger pulled herself into a sitting position. Unclasping her bra and sliding its straps seductively down the lengths of her arms she exposed her succulent breasts. He noted a shiver run over her and her nipples stiffen as her sun kissed flesh met the room’s cool air.

His earlier notions of confession left him as his need swelled. Stalking forward he reached out, cupping her face with his hands. Stealing one final glance at her determined gaze before his lips found hers. He pressed his body weight into her and she fell backwards. Granger's hands dashed forward wrapping around his neck, and he came tumbling down atop her. Catching himself with one hand he braced his weight, conscious of the distribution of his own mass.

The wolf urged him to claim her, to take her hard and fast. But the wizard, the man, reigned in his eagerness. He wanted her, needed her to understand the depth of his feelings towards her. He was not a man of many words, but he could show her what she meant to him.

Leaning in he closed the mere inches that had separated them, his lips touching hers. This kiss was different, slow and tender. Her lips felt lusciously soft and pliable beneath his own.

Then suddenly she moaned and his hips bucked forward in response, his hard cock grinding against her core. Granger whimpered and the furious nature of their kisses returned. Pulling away the Gryffindor turned her head to inhale a shuddered breath. Draco placed his lips in the slight dip below her ear and trailed kisses down her jaw. Pausing his decent for a brief moment to suck on her pulse point before sliding one hand between their bodies to remove her last shred of fabric.

Granger understood his intention and attempted to lift her hips. Hoisting his weight off her he rose to crouch upon his knees between her alluring thighs. The witch arched her back, lifting her rear from the plush bedding. Hooking her thumbs below the sheer material, she locked her eyes with his as she slid the fabric off her hips and down the length of her thighs. Draco swallowed hard, she was stunning. Each freckle and scar that graced her flesh not an imperfection, but part of a perfect whole. Part of her.

Draco looked upon her face as she gazed at him somewhat expectantly. Eagerly he rid himself of the final barrier that separated them. Hearing her soft gasp as his sizable length sprang free of its torturous confines caused his cock to twitch. He wasted no time on further foreplay or ministrations, his lupine senses clearly discerning the damp scent of her desire for him. 

Lowering himself onto her form he claimed her lips with his as he position his swollen head at her entrance. Draco entered her in one fluid motion, causing the witch to throw her head backward as a pleasured moan shuddered through her. Buried deep within her he stilled for a moment to savour the sensation of her textured walls against his taught girth.

Granger brought her hands up, tangling them amongst the fine strands of his platinum hair. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him fiercely, desperately. Needing no further permission he withdrew himself from her heat, before plunging himself into her depths once more.

He thrust into her with long, languid strokes, denying the wolf's proclivity for brutal haste. His hands caressed her skin gently, memorising her every curve as she mewled beneath his hard body.

His chest rumbled with an impending snarl as it became apparent that his is pheromones were playing there predicted roll. The distinct smell of her scent change, ripened, as her affected hormones triggered her body to release an egg. He should stop. He needed to stop, but the wolf raged and his balls grew heavy. Who was he kidding, be couldn't stop. Even if he truly had wanted to. Not now.

His pace hastened as he felt her body begin to writhe with the coiling tension of her impending release. Granger's pleasure reached its peak and she came undone around him. Claiming her lips, the witch moaned into his mouth as her body convulsed. Feeling his balls contract he snapped his hips forward in a final jagged thrust, unleashing his potent seed deep within her fertile core.

The pair remained silent save for their panting breaths and Draco lowered his forehead resting it gingerly against hers.

Fuck.

He couldn't comprehend what he had done. How had he allowed himself to become so weak willed? Draco moved to pry himself off her supple body, but the witch hastily brought her legs up around his hips, caging him in her grasp. 

Granger shifted her body weight in an attempt to roll them to the side. Clutching the dips of her waist he accommodated her. They rolled in unison and exchanged positions, his unrelenting erection remaining buried within her heat, its head kissing her cervix.

The pressure of her palms against his chest brought forth a low, possessive growl as she pushed herself upright to straddle him. With not a moment’s hesitation the witch began to rotate her hips, surveying the feel of him from her new vantage. He could not pull his gaze from her as he watched in enthralled wonder as she pleasured herself upon him.

Her arms rose, agile hands tangling in her own untamed mane as she tossed her head back and began to pant. Once soft moans grew in volume and intensity as she ground herself against him.

Placing one hand on her hip he began to meet her thrusts, pulling her down with force to meet each one. His free hand sought out her slit, slick with their combined fluids and circled her sensitive bud with his thumb, edging her ever closer to her release.

"Oh. Oh Godric, yes. Yes!" She cried she approached her orgasm.

Riding him with fervent need her inner walls clenched around his throbbing cock. She whimpered before crying out his name in unbridled ecstasy, "D-D-Draco!"

She collapsed atop him exhausted, yet the beast within him had not had its fill. Cupping her jaw in his palms he shifted her head, aligning her gaze with his own.

"I need you. I need you on your knees." He growled huskily.

Granger’s glazed amber's turned lucid and she kissed him feverishly. As the witch pulled herself into a sitting position she gnawed at her bottom lip seductively. Rising to swing her leg over his body, his engorged cock was unsheathed, their mingled moisture spilling to trickle down his thighs.

Pouncing to his knees he maneuvered his body behind hers. Encapsulating her in his arms he pulled her back flush against his chest, his damp length sliding between her thighs, barely caressing the slight mound of her heated centre. His palm skimmed the surface of her skin as his hand travelled upward from her navel, between the swell of her soft breasts, finally coming to rest at her throat. Tracing her jaw line delicately with the pad of his thumb, he placed a modicum of pressure against her neck relishing the staccato beat of her quickened pulse. Granger's head lulled back to rest against his shoulder as a low moan escaped her lips.

Dropping his chin he nuzzled himself behind her ear as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Draco kissed her softly on her pulse point, before retreating from her form. His witch whimpered at the lost contact, attempting in vain to lean backwards into his touch. Halting her movement he swiftly placed his palm in the shallow divot between her scapula’s, his fingers splayed. With a single swift movement he propelled Granger forward, the witch dropping to all fours with a startled gasp.

To his delighted surprise Granger lowered her chest to the plush mattress, arching her back in such a way that presented herself fully to his mercy. Aligning himself behind her he sank into her depth, welcoming the sensation of her slick walls as she enveloped him fully. Without so much as a pause he proceeded to pound into her relentlessly, at last relinquishing the reigns of his control to the lupine beast within.

"Yes! Oh Godric yes! Harder Draco!" Granger cried, her fingers clenching at fistfuls of his silken sheets.

A husky moan escaped his own lips as his balls slapped against her cum drenches folds. As Granger began to shake under the weight of her own impending orgasm his rhythm became erratic. His canines protruded and he threw his head back as a guttural cry, reminiscent of a howl, ripped through him and he planted his seed deep within her once again.

They both collapsed, mutually sated at long last. The room was silent save for their ragged breaths and the beating of their hearts. Adjusting his position to lay by her side he maneuvered her head to rest in the crook of his arm. Draco marvelled at the quietude within his soul. Finally after all these years he had sated the beast, given it its upmost desire. However, his relief was fleeting. Despair gripped him as he felt the sinking guilt settle in his gut.

She was never going to forgive him for what he had just done.

He inhaled deeply and summoned every ounce of his flimsy courage to confess the truth. Turning his head to face her his breath caught in his throat. Granger was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but right now, in this moment, she was nothing short of utter perfection. Her hair was wild and untamed from their passion, cheeks flushed with blood and her amber eyes sparkled with something he had never seen before. His own quicksilver eyes tracked the direction of her gaze down the length of her body. Brows knitting, he watched her lightly trace patterns across the skin of her lower abdomen, before protectively pressing her palm down against it.

His eyes bulged and he stammered, "Y-you knew?"

Tilting her head to meet his gaze Granger smiled kindly, "of course I knew Draco."

Comprehension alluded him. If Granger had truly known the inevitability of the conception, then why in Salazar's name would the witch have consented to lay with him?

Information surrounding Alpha breeding was sparse at best, mostly considered nothing more than mere myth. His curiosity culminated. "How did you know?"

Arching a brow she arranged her features into a smirk quite reminiscent of his own. "Have you ever known me not to thoroughly research a topic that piqued my interest?"

Realistically he knew he shouldn't be surprised by the witch's studious tenacity. Yet still the actuality that she had known what was to come, that she had done so willingly, left him speechless.

Lifting her hand Granger stroked the furrow of his brow with care and he felt the tension leave him. Placing a tender kiss on his lips, she smiled before her eyes fell back to her undoubtedly gestating abdomen. "You're not alone anymore. You have us. You have your pack."


End file.
